


Oops, It's A Bat

by Infiniteleft



Category: Muse Dash (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Buro thinks everyone's having a bad day, and Miku thinks she might be right. Between the portals, the bats, and her missing friends, Miku wishes she had more than a broom to keep everyone safe with...





	Oops, It's A Bat

“Whoa, whoa, _ whoa _ !”

The pair that dropped out of the portal looked completely  _ wrong _ and totally off, nothing like the demon-bat things Buro was used to seeing flying out. No, those two were people -- even if one of them looked kinda like they were an elfin. Her pulse spiked as she screeched at Ola to  _ jump _ before she mashed the two of them into a paste.

Ola followed her command with ease, and Buro let her take the reins as she twisted up to stare behind them. Whoever it was, they weren’t moving. Shoot. That wasn’t good.

Buro looked back to find a hammer hurling right at her face.

* * *

Glass sparkled across the floor, the sad remnants of her dishes lying on the tile. From over her shoulder, she heard liquid dripping, and shaky breaths. Luka slowly lifted the broom, but there was nothing beneath it but a pile of sparkles. Confusion crept up into her thoughts, now that the moment of panic was over. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

She swallowed, then called out, “are you okay?”

A hesitant mumble followed, and she turned to see Miku’s head peeking up from behind the table. There were four people in here. Why could she only see the two of them?

“Miku? Where’s the twins?”

* * *

“What do you  _ mean _ , you lost them in a portal?!”

Miku shrunk away at shouting. It wasn’t her that was the target, but she felt a small bit of guilt that it was her mentor being yelled at. Luka didn’t intend on summoning anything -- in fact, they shouldn’t have had enough power to do so. But what Miku saw couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.

“I mean that a portal appeared, apparently, that  _ wasn’t _ of our making, and swapped the two of them for some evil bat thing!”

Kaito didn’t seem to be as raging as Meiko was, but she wasn’t fooled. Of course her older brother was pissed, but fortunately he was more a peacemaker than anyone else present. “Okay, okay, whoever summoned it doesn’t matter unless it’s going to help us get them back, alright? Stop yelling at Luka, Meiko, and Luka,  _ please _ tell me you can figure out where they went.”

She sighed, glancing back at the ruins of her workshop. “I can try, but no promises.”

Miku hesitantly reached for the broom, figuring she might as well help Luka with it. They could get to work quicker if they all chipped in, but first… this was a hazard as it was.

* * *

Nursing her aching head, Buro sat up, safe on Ola’s head. Ah. They’d won, if just by the skin of her nose. She stuck her tongue out. “That’ll show her! For now, anyway… Hey, you think those guys are still there?” No reply from her trusted companion, but that was to be expected.

She sighed, looking back down the hallway. “We should probably go check on them. You didn’t hit ‘em too hard, did you?”

* * *

Too late did Rin notice that what she was hitting was  _ not _ , in fact, a possessed cellphone, but rather a full human being.  _ So they’re doing this now, huh?! _ Maybe they thought something more complex would fight back more, but given how the woman went down like a sack of potatoes, that plan was a moot point. Weird thing she had with her, though. Almost looked like an elfin.

No point in thinking about it now, though. She had a fight to win.

* * *

“Luka… I don’t think we’re safe here.”

Her throat tightened as she released her hold on nothing. She’d caught only empty air -- her friends had been pulled right on through.

“Come on, we need to go get help, Luka.” Miku was still holding that stupid broom, their only defense from the things that came through this time. It wasn’t a creature, but something about it still felt… alive. Luka could see it in the energy coming off it out of the corner of her eye.

She swore softly, before turning and grabbing the teen, yanking her out of the room. She was right. They weren’t safe here.

* * *

They made it outside before she saw the portal again, and Miku’s heart sank. It was different from last time. The last two times… it hadn’t been this loud. There’d been a pop, her friends covering their heads, and they seemed to disappear in a flash, right as something else came out of it.

She realized now it was their ears they’d been covering. This time, she heard the music. And it was  _ loud. _

Miku forced her eyes open, trying to figure out what was going on. She felt herself shouting, but she could barely hear it over the sound of her own voice. Her gaze caught on the portal rushing at her, and through its lens she could see a blue-haired girl like her. The next thing she knew, she tripped on the edge, and landed on her face.

It was blissfully silent after that, even if she heard another voice in the distance mocking her…

* * *

Marija blinked, looking around the room. “It happened to all of you?”

“Yeah! One second it was all clear, and then the next, poof! There they were! Me and Ola almost crushed them.” Buro bit into her chocolate bar, continuing, “I dunno if that’s why they’re still out but I felt bad, so…”

“For fuck’s sake, Buro, stop talking with your mouth full. That’s disgusting.”

“Rin, you said you saw people too?” Marija interrupted before the argument could start again. As much as she agreed with her, they had bigger fish to fry. “Where are they?”

“Do you seriously think I was gonna lug someone back here, without even knowing if they were an enemy or not? I’m pretty sure the girl’s still breathing. She’ll be fine.”

“That’s so mean!”

“Listen here, you little brat…”

Marija tuned her friends out, turning to those laid out on the floor. Lilith fluttered out of the way as she stepped over, leaning down to look at them. They certainly didn’t look like anyone they’ve faced before. There was definitely something to them, but it didn’t feel quite as malevolent as she thought.

No, they almost felt a little bit like the pair bitching at eachother behind her.

“Both of you, be quiet!” At once, they fell silent, even if Rin gave her a disgruntled look. “Buro, go with Rin and bring her back here. Whatever they are, it’s better if we can keep an eye on them. If they’re evil, we’ll deal with them then. If they’re not, we find out why they’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally ended up reading like a setup for a multichap fic, but who knows if I'll ever add more to it. The fact that this is the third Muse Dash fic disappoints me, even if it makes sense (what with barely any lore to work with)


End file.
